Mom is Superhero
by Kang Seulla
Summary: [ONESHOT] Karena, tanpa ibu, kita tidak akan pernah bisa. Special for Mom's day. Byun Baekhyun and family. RnR. Sorry for TYPO.


_Kang Seulla Present_

Mom is Superhero (GS)

Byun Baekhyun

And

Family

 _Happy Reading_

Baekhyun tengah serius memakaikan dasi untuk suami tercintanya. Chanyeol –suami Baekhyun- masih asik menatap wajah sang istri, tidak lupa tangannya dia lingkarkan dipinggang ramping milik Baekhyun.

"Nah. Sudah rapi Chan," kedua tangan Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Bibir tipisnya melengkung keatas menunjukkan senyum manis miliknya.

"Makasih sayang," Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat keningnya dikecup oleh Chanyeol. "Ayo kita keruang makan."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya disana, mereka dapat melihat ketiga anaknya yang sedang memakan sarapan mereka. Tapi…

"Astaga Jackson!" dengan berlari kecil, Baekhyun menghampiri anak paling mudanya. Tangan, baju dan wajahnya penuh dengan selai coklat. Padahal Baekhyun baru saja selesai memandikan Jackson. "Taehyung, kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan adikmu?" mata sipit Baekhyun menatap anak tertuanya. Taehyung bukan dari hasil pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol, tapi dari pernikahan sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah memperhatikannya _mom_ , tapi Jackson yang tidak menuruti perkataanku."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Taehyung memang tidak pernah akur dengan kedua adiknya.

"Baiklah, nanti Jackson mandi lagi dengan _mommy_ ya?" kepala anak termuda itu mengangguk lucu. "Pintar," Baekhyun mencium pucuk kepala Jackson dan membersihkan wajah dan tangan Jackson dengan tisu basah.

"Chanyeol? Kau bisa membuat sarapanmu sendiri 'kan?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sempat terlupakan olehnya. "Aku harus membuatkan bekal untuk Jesper."

"Tentu sayang, ini hanya roti dan selai," Chanyeol mengangkat roti –yang ternyata sudah dia buat- ditangannya. Dia tersenyum maklum melihat kesibukan istrinya.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun –yang sambil menggendong Jackson- mulai menyiapkan bekal untuk Jesper, anak keduanya. Memang, Baekhyun sudah memasak bekal tersebut sedari dia bangun tadi, jadi tidak begitu sulit untuk menyiapkannya. Hanya perlu menyusunnya saja.

" _Dad,_ minggu depan aku ada acara kemah dari sekolah. Aku boleh ikut 'kan?"

Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara dari ruang makan. Dia sedikit melirik kearah ruang makan dan dapat melihat interaksi disana. Taehyun sedang menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Chanyeol yang sedang memangku Jesper.

"Selama berapa hari?"

"Hanya tiga hari _dad_. Boleh 'kan?"

"Boleh saja. Tanyakan pada _mommy_ -mu dulu."

Taehyun mengangguk kemudian berjalan cepat kearah Baekhyun yang berada didapur.

" _Mommy_?" Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap anak tertuanya. "Boleh 'kan aku ikut acara ini?"

Baekhyun menutup kotak bekal untuk Jesper, kemudian mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Taehyun kepadanya.

"Kemah?" Taehyung mengangguk semangat. "Boleh saja, tapi kau harus dapat menjaga diri."

"Tentu _mom_ , aku sudah dewasa," Taehyun memutar matanya malas dan mengikuti langkah sang ibu yang kembali keruang makan.

"Umurmu baru enak belas tahun Taehyung, kau jangan 'sok dewasa," Baekhyun menaruh Jackson dibangku, kemudian menyiapkan tas untuk Jesper.

"Iya iya. Tapi _mommy_ mengizinkan 'kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Taehyung bersorak. "Terima kasih _mommy_ ," Taehyun memeluk dan mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah sana berangkat dengan _daddy_ , nanti terlambat."

Taehyun mengangguk cepat dan mengambil tas miliknya. Dia berjalan kearah garasi. Chanyeol mengambil tas kerjanya dan menghampiri Baekhyun dan kedua anaknya.

"Aku jalan dulu ya sayang," Chanyeol mencium pipi dan bibir sang istri. Kemudian tatapannya beralih kearah kedua anaknya. " _Daddy_ berangkat dulu jagoan," dia mengelus lembut kepala kedua anak itu.

"Hati-hati Chan," Chanyeol mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang mengelus lengannya.

" _I love you_."

" _I love you too_ ," setelah itu Chanyeol melangkah kearah garasi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan kedua anaknya yang hanya berjarak usia satu tahun itu.

" _Mommy?"_ baekhyun menunduk menatap anaknya yang sedari tadi hanya diam, Jesper. "Aku… aku buang air dicelana."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Jadi ini alasan mengapa sedari tadi Jesper hanya diam. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus memandikan kembali kedua anaknyanya ini.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil melangkah memasuki taman kanak-kanak tempat Jesper belajar. Sesekali dia juga menyapa beberapa para ibu dan guru yang dikenalnya. Setelah sampai didepan kelas Jesper, dia berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak keduanya.

"Jesper jangan bandel ya sayang, dengarkan apa yang dibicarakan ibu guru," dia mengelus kepala Jesper sayang. Satu tangannya tidak dia lepaskan untuk menggengga tangan Jackson yang sedang sibuk dengan susu di dotnya.

"Iya _mommy~_ " Jesper memeluk sang ibu dan mencium pipinya. "Nanti _mommy_ menjemput Jesper 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu sayang. Sudah, sana masuk. Jesper mendengar belnya bukan?"

Jesper mengangguk kemudian berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan ibu dan adiknya. Sebelum itu dia juga mencium pipi Jackson. " _Bye_ Jackson~"

" _Bye_ Jesper _."_

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kedekatan anaknya. Setelah memastikan bahwa Jesper sudah duduk manis ditempatnya, dia membawa Jackson untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Dia berjalan kearah tempat parkir dimana mobilnya diparkir.

"Jackson, kita belanja dulu _okay_?"

Jackson hanya mengangguk dengan dot dimulutnya. Baekhyun terkekeh. Anaknya yang satu ini jika sudah menyangkut susu, semuanya akan dilupakan.

Setelah sampai didepan mobilnya, Baekhyun menggendong Jackson untuk duduk dikursi belakang dan memakaikan sabuk pengaman agar anaknya tidak jatuh.

"Jackson mengantuk?" anak terkecilnya tidak menjawab, melainkan menguap. "Tidurlah selama diperjalanan," Baekhyun mencium kening anaknya dan melangkah kearah kursi pengemudi dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya pelan. Tidak lupa dia menyetel lagu _mellow_ untuk mengantarkan anaknya kealam mimpinya.

.

Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya ketika dirinya sampai dipusat pembelanjaan ditengah kota. Dia menoleh kebelakang dimana Jackson yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

" _Mommy_? Sudah sampai?" suara Jackson sedikit serak. Khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Iya sayang, kita belanja dulu _okay_? Jackson mau beli coklat bukan?"

Mendengar kata coklat mata Jackson langsung berbinar dan dia melompat-lompat seneng diduduknya.

"Beli lollipop juga untuk Jesper _mommy_!" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil. Setelah mengambil Jackson dan menggendongnya, dia melangkah memasuki gedung.

"Jangan terlalu banyak _okay?_ Nanti gigi kalian rusak."

Dia tersenyum saat melihat Jackson mengangguk patuh. Matanya menatap jam tangan miliknya. Sepertinya dia tidak perlu pulang untuk menjemput Jesper nanti. Karena Jesper akan pulang empat jam lagi.

.

Tidak terasa, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Dan hari ini sudah hari kamis. Baekhyun sedang sibuk-sibuknya menyiapkan keperluan untuk kemah Taehyung tiga hari lagi. Bukankah harus dipersiapkan dari sekarang agar tidak ada yang tertinggal? Maka dari itu Baekhyun sedang mempersiapkannya.

"Taehyung? Jangan hanya bermain _game_ kalau tidak mau membantu _mommy_. Kau mandi sekarang, _daddy_ -mu akan segera pulang."

Baekhyun berteriak dari arah kamar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari keperluan Taehyung.

"Baik _mommy_ ," Taehyung men- _close_ permainannya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Meninggalkan ponselnya diiatas sofa.

Baekhyun menatap puas koper milik Taehyung yang sudah selesai dia bereskan. Kepalanya menoleh kearah jam dinding. Ternyata sudah dua puluh menit dia membereskan ini semua. Dia melangkah keluar kamar, merasa aneh kenapa kedua anak kecilnya tidak membuat keributan seperti biasanya.

"ASTAGA PONSELKU!"

Baekhyun berlari menuruni tangga saat mendengar teriakan anak tertuanya. Matanya melebar saat melihat pemandangan diruang keluarga. Jesper dan Jackson dengan tatapan polos mereka menatap Taehyung yang sedang marah. Ponsel milik Taehyung yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi tergeletak diatas karpet.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan terhadap ponselku?!" Taehyung jatuh terduduk didepan puing-puing ponselnya. Dia menatap nanar kepad ponselnya itu. " _Mommy_ , lihat! Mereka menghancurkan ponsel ku."

Baekhyun berjalan kearah ketiga anak-anaknya. Dia duduk disamping Jackson dan Jesper. Kepalanya sedikit pusing tiba-tiba.

"Sudahlah Taehyung, adik-adikmu ini kan masih kecil. Kau kan bisa membeli ponsel baru nanti."

Taehyung menatap penuh amarah kearah ibunya. "Kenapa _mommy_ malah membela mereka? _Mommy_ tidak sayang lagi kepadaku! Aku benci _mommy_!"

"Taehyung!" Baekhyun menatap penuh rasa bersalah kearah anaknya yang berlari dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Sayang?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati sang suami yang ternyata sudah pulang dari kerjanya.

"Ah, Chanyeol? Kau sudah pulang," Baekhyun berdiri dan menghampiri suaminya. Dia mengambil tas kerja milik Chanyeol dan menaruhnya diatas sofa.

" _Daddy~"_ Jesper dan Jackson berlari memeluk kaki sang ayah. Chanyeol tersenyum gelid an menggendog kedua anaknya itu.

"Halo jagoan _daddy_ ," dia mencium pipi kedua anaknya secara bergantian. Matanya menatap Baekhyun yang sedang merapikan ponsel Taehyung yang sudah hancur diatas karper. "Ada apa dengan Taehyung?"

"Ponselnya dihancurkan Jesper dan Jackson. Kemudian dia marah."

"Kau tidak apa sayang? Kau pucat," Chanyeol menurunkan kedua anaknya dari gendongannya dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa, hanya pusing Chan."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham kemudian mengelus sayang kepala sang istri.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti menjadi Jumat. Pagi hari ini tidak ada yang berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumny6a. keluarga kecil itu asik dengan sarapan mereka dan Baekhyun yang menyuapi Jackson maupun Jesper.

Tapi Taehyung membuat semuanya berubah. Dia menenteng dua koper miliknya kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan dan memakan jatah sarapannya dalam diam. Sejak kejadian sore kemarin, dia tidak keluar dari kamarnya untuk makan malam. Tidak mempedulikan panggilan kedua orang tuanya agar makan dan keluar kamar. Dan pagi ini dia membuat kedua orang tuanya bingung.

"Taehyung? Bukankah kemahmu masih dua hari lagi?" Chanyeol menatap anak –tiri-nya sambil menyesap kopi paginya. "Kenapa kau membawa kopermu?"

"Aku akan tinggal dengan papa Daehyun."

"Taehyung!"

"Aku tidak mau disini lagi! _Mommy_ tidak menyayangiku lagi!"

Chanyeol mengurut keningnya. Dia tidak mengerti pemikiran anaknya yang satu ini. "Tentu tidak Taehyung. Aku maupun Baekhyun tidak membeda-bedakan kalian."

"Kau tidak mengerti!"

Baekhyun hanya diam. Kepalanya terasa berat dari kemarin. Dan anak tertuanya ini membuat semuanya semakin parah.

"Pokoknya aku akan tinggal dengan papa Daehyun mulai sekarang!"

Semuanya diam. Bahkan Jesper dan Jackson juga terdiam saat mendengar teriakan Taehyung.

TING

Chanyeol dan Taehyung membesarkan mata mereka. Jesper dan Jackson hanya diam. Baekhyun menjatuhkan sendok yang dipegangnya dan kepalanya terjatuh kearah meja makan. Baekhyun pingsan.

"BAEKHYUN/ _MOMMY_!"

.

.

Chanyeol dengan kemeja kerjanya yang berantakan dan Taehyung dengan seragamnya yang juga tidak kalah berantakan dari Chanyeol duduk didepan dokter yang tadi memeriksa Baekhyun. Jesper berada dipangkuan Taehyung dan Jackson berada dipangkuan Chanyeol.

"Nyonya Park hanya terkena tifus. Beliau terlalu lelah dan kekurangan cairan. Saya sudah memberikan infus agar cairan ditubuhnya normal. Biarkan beliau istirahat terlebih dahulu."

Taehyung masih menangis. Dia sangat takut saat ibunya tiba-tiba pingsan, dia sangat merasa bersalah. "Benar _mommy_ tidak apa-apa dok? _Mommy_ sehat-sehat saja 'kan?"

Dokter didepan mereka tersenyum. "Nyonya Park hanya butuh istirahat."

"Baiklah, terima kasi dok. Apa kami dapat menemui istri saya?" Chanyeol mengambil alih pembicaraan saat dia melihat Taehyung yang masih menangis. Beruntung kedua anaknya yang lain sudah berhenti menangis saat dirinya memberikan lollipop kesukaan mereka.

"Sebaiknya jangan dulu Tuan Park. Saya sudah memberikan obat bius dan nyonya Park butuh ketenangan."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Dia menatap Taehyung dan mengelus punggung anaknya. "Kalau begitu kami permisi dok," Chanyeol berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Tanpa melepaskan rangkulan dipundak Taehyung, dia melangkah keluar dari ruangan dokter.

"Taehyung?" kepala Taehyung yang sedari menunduk terangkat saat mendengar panggilan ayahnya. "Ayo _daddy_ antar kalian pulang," dia hanya mengangguk patuh.

Chanyeol tau, kalau Taehyung sangat takut dan merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun. Dengan begitu sebaiknya dia membawa Taehyung pulang untuk menenagkan pikirannya.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan saat ini. Keadaan mobil sangat hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara dan radio tidak dinyalakan. Jesper dan Jackson juga diam dengan susu ditangan mereka –tadi Chanyeol sempatkan untuk membeli susu kemasan untuk anaknya-.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya didepan rumah mereka. Dia menoleh kearah Taehyung dan kedua anaknya dibelakang yang tertidur.

"Taehyung? Kau jaga adik-adikmu dulu ya. _Daddy_ akan kembali kerumah sakit untuk menjaga _mommy_ kalian."

Taehyung melotot mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Dia harus menjaga kedua anak berisik itu? " _Daddy_ becanda?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak mau bukan kalau _mommy_ kalian harus ditinggal lebih lama? Dan jika kalian semua berada dirumah sakit pasti akan membuat _mommy_ kalian repot dan pasien disana merasa terganggu dengan adikmu."

Taehyung berpikir. Apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol ada benarnya juga. Kalau _mommy_ nya melihat mereka pasti akan semakin repot. Dia mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah. Aku akan menjaga Jesper dan Jackson."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Taehyung dengan sayang. _'Terima kasih nak, dengan begini kau akan dekat dengan adik-adikmu dan aku bisa berdua saja dengan Baekhyun.'_

"Ayo, _daddy_ bantu untuk memindahkan adikmu kekamar."

.

.

Taehyung menatap ponsel _mommy_ nya yang diberikan Chanyeol untuk menghubunginya jika ada sesuatu. Dia bingung, apa dia bisa mengurus kedua anaknya itu? beruntung mereka belum bangun.

Dia menyenderkan badannya disenderan sofa. Mungkin ini hukumannya yang sudah membuat Baekhyun pusing. Dan dia ingin beristirahat dulu saat ini. Terlebih dia mengambil izin dari sekolahnya.

"Hueee _mommy_ …" baru Taehyung ingin memejamkan matanya, dia mendengar suara tangisan dari kamar kedua adiknya. Dengan cepat dia berlari dan memasuki kamar tersebut. Dia dapat melihat Jesper yang sedang duduk diatas kasur dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

Taehyung mengambil susu yang sudah disiapkan _daddy_ nya tadi dan memberikannya kepada Jesper. Setelah itu suara tangisan Jesper berhenti dan adiknya itu menatap kearahnya dengan tangan yang menjulur. Jesper minta digendong.

Dengan berat hati, Taehyung menuruti kemauan adiknya dan membawa Jesper keruang keluarga yang berada dilantai atas.

" _Hyung_ , aku lapar."

Taehyung menatap tidak percaya. Adiknya ini sudah minum susu dua kali dan masih lapar?

"Kau mau dimakan apa?"

"Apa saja. Jesper lapar."

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah. Kau disini saja jangan turun kebawah. Aku akan masak untukmu."

"Untuk Jackson juga _hyung_ ," Taehyung mengangguk kemudian menuruni tangga untuk kedapur. Dia sudah berpikir, mungkin adik-adiknya ini ingin makan _spageti_. Semoga saja.

.

Dua piring _spageti_ Taehyung bawa kedalam kamar kedua adiknya. Jackson sudah bangun dan dia sedang bermain mobil-mobilan dengan Jesper. Dia menaruh kedua piring tersebut dilantai dan memanggil kedua adiknya untuk segera makan. Karena ini juga sudah masuk jam makan siang.

Dia menatap hati-hati kedua adiknya yang memakan masakannya. "Apa rasanya enak?"

Keduanya mengangguk membuatnya tersenyum lega. "Tapi masih lebih enak buatan _mommy_ ," Jesper mengagguk meng-iya-kan ucapan Jackson. Taehyung menghela nafasnya. Hey ini masakan pertamanya.

"Tapi ini enak _hyung_. Terima kasih ya."

"Ya… sama-sama."

Taehyung tidak pernah berpikir kalau mendapat pujian dari adiknya bisa semenyenagkan ini.

DRRTT DRRTT DRRTT

Ponsel disaku celananya bergetar. Dia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan melihat sebuah pesan disana.

 _From : Chanyeollie_ (Ini ponsel Baekhyun, ingat)

 _Taehyung? Daddy akan menginap dirumah sakit. Mungkin besok pagi daddy akan pulang untuk melihat kalian. Mommy kalian masih harus dirawat untuk lima hari kedepan. Kau jaga adikmu dan jangan melupakan makan kalian. Love you._

"Jadi… _daddy_ tidak akan pulang? Yang benar saja!" dia memekik pelan sambil meremas ponsel ibunya. Dia harus menjaga kedua adiknya ini sendirian?

" _Hyung?"_ ah Taehyung melupakan kedua adiknya yang berada didepannya. " _Daddy_ dan _mommy_ tidak pulang?"

Taehyung menatap panic kedua adiknya yang sudah melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah. Dengan _reflex_ dia menarik tangan adiknya dan memeluknya.

"Sstt jangan menangis. Kalau _mommy_ tau, nanti _mommy_ makin sakit," kedua adiknya dengan kompak mengusap airmata yang sudah mengalir dipipinya. "Bagaimana kalau… kita beli _ice cream_?"

Taehyung tersenyum melihat kedua adiknya mengangguk senang. Mungkin kali ini di harus merelakan uang sakunya untuk kedua adiknya ini. Berhubung tadi Chanyeol tidak menitipkan uang untuk mereka.

Setelah merapikan penampilan mereka, Taehyun menggandeng tangan kedua adiknya disebelah kanan dan kirinya. Dia membawa adiknya mengunjungi kedai _ice cream_ yang tidak jauh dari komplek rumah mereka.

.

Baekhyun duduk gelisah diranjangnya. Dia memikirkan ketiga anaknya dirumah. Dia takut terjadi kejadian yang tidak diharapkan. Walaupun ada Taehyung yang dapat menjaga adiknya, tapi Baekhyun tau kalau Taehyung tidak pernah menyukai adik-adiknya.

"Sayang? Sudah jangan terlalu khawatir. Taehyung pasti bisa menjaga Jesper dan Jackson. Kau harus memperhatikan keadaanmu juga," Chanyeol duduk dipinggir kasur dan mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun.

"Tapi Chan, kau 'kan tau kalau Taehyung tidak akur dengan adiknya. Lagi pula ini sudah malam, Jesper dan Jackson harus tidur dengan orang disamping mereka. Nanti jika Taehyung tidak ingin menemani mereka bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Diapun juga sama khawatirnya dengan Baekhyun, tapi dia percaya dengan Taehyung. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Baek. Ini juga salah satu cara agar mereka akrab bukan?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Istirahatlah," Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium kening istrinya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Dia menggeser tubuhnya. "Naiklah. Peluk aku."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Dia langsung menaikkan tubuhnya dan merebahkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. Ini yang ditunggunya sedari tadi, tapi Baekhyun sibuk dengan mengkhawatirkan anak-anak mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu," Baekhyun tertawa saat Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan lehernya. Sesekali suaminya itu mengecupnya pelan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu sayang," Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat istrinya menagkup pipinya. Bibir mereka bersentuhkan dan saling melumat. Malam yang indah untuk mereka.

Sementara itu dikediaman Park…

"Kemari kalian, biar aku tangkap dan aku makan kalian!"

"Kyaaa kyaaaa!"

Jesper dan Jackson berlarian menghindari Taehyung yang sedang berpura-pura menjadi alien. Selesai dengan makan malam dan menonton kartun, ketiga kakak-adik itu langsung kekamar dan bermain. Taehyung sebagai alien dan kedua adiknya adalah mangsa sang alien.

"Ayo alien, tangkap aku!" Jackson meledek Taehyung dengan memberikan bokong kearah kakaknya. Sambil tertawa dia berlari menghindari Taehyung yang mengejarnya.

"Ayo Jackson, kita serang aliennya!" tanpa diketahui Taehyung, Jesper dating dari belakang dan memeluk kaki Taehyung. Jackson yang mengerti kode dari Jesperpun berlari kearah Taehyun dan memeluk kaki Taehyung dari depan.

"Alien tertangkap!" seru kedua anak kecil itu senang. Taehyung tertawa dan mendudukkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk tubuh adiknya.

"Baiklah, aku kalah dan kalian harus tidur," Taehyun menggendong kedua adiknya dan membawanya ke ranjang. Menurunkan kedua adiknya dan memberikan keduanya botol susu.

Jesper dan Jackson yang sudah mendapatkan botol susu mereka mulai merebahkan tubuh mereka. Taehyung tersenyum dan tertidur diantara keduanya. Mata kedua adiknya ini sudah sayu. Mereka sudah lelah.

Setelah memastikan bahwa kedua adiknya sudah terlelap, Taehyung mengambil botol susu adiknya dan menaruhnya dimeja samping kasur. Dia sangat lelah menjaga adiknya ini. Tapi tanpa dia duga, ternyata sangat mengasikkan bermain dengan adiknya yang _hyperactive_ ini.

Sekarang Taehyung mengerti, bagaimana lelah _mommy_ nya saat menjaga kedua adiknya ini. Belum lagi harus mengurus dirinya dan _daddy_ nya. Ibunya itu sangat hebat. Dengan tubuh mungilnya, dia dapat mengurus semuanya. Taehyung merasa sangat bersalah karena tadi pagi sudah membentak ibunya. Besok dia harus meminta maaf pada _mommy_ nya.

.

.

"Aku hanya akan pulang untuk melihat keadaan anak-anak Baek, kau tidak perlu ikut."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol penuh kekesalan.

"Aku ingin pulang Chan, aku ingin melihat anak-anak."

"Bagaimana kalau nanti anak-anak aku bawa kesini? Kau harus beristirahat sayang, kau masih lemas," Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Tidak tau harus bagaimana menghadapi kekeras kepala istrinya ini.

"Tapi Chan…"

" _Mommy!"_

Kedua pasang mata orangtua itu menoleh dan terkejut melihat kedua anak terkecilnya sedang berlari memasuki kamar inap Baekhyun. Dengan gerakan cepat, mereka menaiki ranjang Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kami merindukan _mommy_ ~"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalian dengan siapa datang kesini?"

"Denganku _mom_ ," Taehyung memasuki kamar inap _mommy_ nya dengan senyuman khasnya. Dia mendekati ranjang Baekhyun dan berdiri disampingnya, berseberangan dengan Chanyeol.

"Bukankan _daddy_ sudah bilang akan pulang kerumah Taehyung?"

"Ya… dan sebelum _daddy_ pulang, kami akan kerumah sakit. Itu yang kami rencanakan," Taehyung tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Jackson yang masih memeluk Baekhyun.

" _Mommy_ , tadi aku, Jackson dan Taehyung _hyung_ membuat sarapan. Ayo _hyung_ keluarkan kotak makannya!"

Taehyung mengangguk dan mengeluarkan kotak makan dari tas yang dibawanya. Setelah itu, dia membuka kotak makan tersebut dan menyodorkannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Ayo dimakan _mom_. Ini hasil karya kami bertiga, maaf kalau rasanya tidak enak."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengambil kotak makan dari tangan Taehyung. Dia mengambil satu potong _kimbab_ dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya pelan kemudian menelannya.

"Ini enak," dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih. Kalian yang terhebat," Baekhyun mengusap sayang kepala ketiga anaknya secara bergantian.

" _Mommy?_ Apa Jack boleh minta? Jack lapar," Jackson mendongak menatap ibunya. Baekhyun tertawa dan mengambil satu potong lagi.

"Buka mulunya Jack, biar _mommy_ suapi," Jackson membuka mulutnya senang menunggu makanan yang akan disuapi Baekhyun. Setelah satu potong kimbab sudah masuk kedalam mulutnya, dia mengunyahnya dengan semangat.

" _Mom_ , Jesper juga mau disuapi."

"Aku juga mau _mommy_."

"Jangan lupakan suamimu ini sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari para lelaki tercintanya.

"Manjanya… tenang kalian akan _mommy_ suapi semua."

.

 _Seorang ibu akan berbuat apa saja untuk keluarganya_

 _Tidak peduli dengan keadaannya_

 _Tapi_

 _Belum tentu kita dapat membalas apa yang telah ibu lakukan_

 _Maka dari itu, jangan pernah sakiti hatinya_

 _Karena_

 _Tanpa ibu, kita tidak akan pernah bisa_

 _._

Anggap saja FF ini sebagai ketelatan update Ballerina yang udah aku janjiin tadi malam. Sekedar informasi, karena ada kesalahan yang menyebabkan ff itu tidak ke save jadi kemungkinan FF Ballerina akan aku update besok.

Dan last… Happy Mother Day~


End file.
